James Potter  Mischief and Miracles
by XxXniamhieXxX
Summary: The first chapter of the life of James Potter, James has recently received his Hogwarts letter and is looking forward to his trip to Diagon Alley to collect the things he needs.Expect adventures and many well known characters in their early stages! Enjoy!
1. Cart Rides and Students

James Potter was probably one of the luckiest boys in the world. He had loving, caring parents, lived in a beautiful house in an estate in London and had plenty of money. However, there was just one peculiar thing about the Potters. You see, they were not your average family. They were wizards. Yes, wizards. James had just received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry saying he had been accepted and a list of the books and various objects he needed in order to attend. James was very excited, he would be starting school the next day and he was going to Diagon Alley today to pick up his supplies.

'James.' His mother was calling him down to breakfast. 'Come and get your breakfast dear, we've a long day of shopping ahead of us!' James rushed down the stairs, jumping the final step and leaped into the kitchen. 'Morning mum, wheres dad?' He sat down at the old wooden table. 'Morning dear, you sit down and eat that breakfast'. She seemed to be avoiding the question. 'Where's dad?', he repeated. 'Your father had to leave for work early today'. 'Why?' 'Ministry business.' She wanted to play the hard way did she, James thought to himself. James' father worked at the Ministry of Magic. He was an aurer. That's a dark wizard catcher. 'What ministry business? Is he going to catch a bad wizard, mum, is he? Why didn't he wait for me? I told him I wanted to go next time!' 'Now now James, you know your too young to be out catching wizards. You can't even do proper magic yet! Now go and get your muggle clothes, we're going through the town since we're out of floo powder.' James sulked out of the kitchen and up to his room.

As he rummaged for his muggle clothes (muggles are non-magical folk) he saw something strange from the corner of his eye. He ran over to the window, flung it open and stuck his head out. He could swear he had just seen a man disappear into thin air! And only wizards could do that! Its was called apparating, though you had to be of age to do it. James was ecstatic to think that maybe there were other wizards living in this muggle estate. He grabbed an ugly looking wool jumber and a pair of jeans, hastily threw them on and ran down the stairs to where his mother was waiting for him. 'Mum, MUM! I just saw a wizard! Another wizard living HERE!' She gave him a doubtful, tired look. 'Are you sure it's not just your imagination running off again James? I mean last time...' She trailed off, the last time James had sworn he had seen a wizard, a muggle ended up getting his memory modified and spent a month in Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. 'No mum, I promise this time it's for real!' 'Well it doesn't matter anyway James, you stay away from them.' She doesn't believe me, James told himself. I will have to prove it to her now, she'll be sorry she ever doubted me. James was already thinking up a cunning plan when they left the house.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in about fifteen minutes, by which time James knew exactly what he was going to do to prove to his mum there really was a wizard in their estate. The Leaky Cauldron was a shabby looking pub managed by a man named Tom. Tom was quite young as he had just taken over running the place from who father, who passed away about a month ago. His father had been quite unattractive and had had bad teeth. It looked like Tom junior was heading the same way. The pub was small and grubby so muggles would be drawn away from it. It was also the passage way to Diagon Alley, unless of course you used floo powder. As they passed through the Leaky Cauldron, James looked out for any signs of the wizard he had seen, but saw no one that looked familiar, except Tom, who gave his same toothy grin. They were out the back door of the old pub in seconds. Mrs Potter pulled out her wand and tapped the old brick wall in the exact places she knew would open the archway to Diagon Alley, so they could get on with their shopping. 'Three up, two across', she muttered to herself. A giant archway opened as bricks melted away from the wall. Once they had stepped inside, it disapeared and the wall was back in place within a nano-second.

The sight was amazing. James had only ever been here once in his life before, and he could barely remember it. All he could remember was the never-ending ride to his parents vault at Gringotts Wizard Bank. It had been an exciting adventure as the place is run by goblins! That would be where they were going first of course, so they could collect some money from their vault. James' mum, Sylvia, pointed James towards a big snowy-white building which towered over the other little shops. There were two goblins wearing a scarlet and gold uniform, one either side of the burnished bronze doors. The goblins were about a head shorter than James, they had (swarthy?) , clever faces and very long figers and feet and the goblin on the right had a pointed grey beard. The goblins bowed them through the bronze doors, where another set of well-furnished doors were waiting, this time silver. And of course, two more goblins either side of these doors. James could imagine a set of gold doors next, when he noticed a message engraved in the silver:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

The goblins once again bowed them through the doors, and James was surprised to see a big marble hall, where at least a hundred goblins sat on high stools, tending to witches and wizards who seeked to withdraw money. He had been expecting a pair of gold doors along with their goblins and maybe another warning message about stealing. James had heard rumors about the high security vaults being guarded by dragons, but of course no one knew for sure, or maybe they did and just weren't telling. Sylvia hurried up to a free goblin before someone else came along and James came excitedly behind. He couldn't wait for the journey to their vault. He heard his mum ask the goblin for a withdrawl (spelling? ) and heard the goblin reply with an eery tone 'Do you have your key ?' Sylvia put a hand in one of the inside pockets of her jacket and pulled out a tiny, silver key. 'That seems to be in order', the goblin peered at the tiny key and the creases in his forehead deepend. 'Steelknob!' Another Goblin appeared at the old ones side. 'Vault 622', the old goblin ordered the younger, uglier one.

Steelknob led them through one of the doors leading off the hall. James found himself in a narrow stone passage-way, lit with flaming torches. Steelknob whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the small passage-way on the train tracks James now noticed. The cart was rather little and James doubted they would all fit in, but somehow they managed it. As soon as they were in, the cart set off. Winding around and around, James tried to remember all the turns and swerves, but it was impossible. He could see his mum begin to look a bit green and was relieved to feel the cart slow down and the rushing in his ears stop. The cart eventually pulled to a stop beside a small door in the passage wall. The goblin pointed his long index finger and ran an even longer nail down the middle of the door. James could hear various locks and bolts opening on the other side of the door. He vaguely remembered his father telling him if anyone other than a gringotts goblin tried that, they would be sucked inside and left to starve to small door swung open to reveal a huge pile of gold, silver and bronze. The gold coins were called galleons, the silver coins were called sickles and the bronze, knuts. took a large hanfull of gold and emptied it into her handbag. They took the long and winding cart ride back and eventually got past the silver and bronze doors and their goblins. 'Right, shopping time.' pulled out the list James had got with his Hogwarts letter.

It read:

Uniform  
First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

'Okay, shall we collect your uniform first? Only it does get quite busy in Madam Malkins if we leave it too late.' They headed for Madam Malkins (full name of shop?) accross the street. had been right, the already cramped shop was full enough and it wasn't even afternoon yet. When they had got inside recognized a few witches and wizards and rushed over to say hi. James, however decided to remain where he was and escape his mother embarassing him. At that monent a small girl with a plump, round face walked over. 'Hogwarts?',she asked him. James jumped, apparently not aware of the girl until now. 'Oh, uh, yeah.' 'Me too' the girl seemed nice, although quite shy. 'So, what house do you think you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor,' she added. 'My father was in Gryffindor, he's an aurer now. My mother was in Ravenclaw.' The girl seemed to be heading into a very long explanation of why her father was an aurer when small, plump woman rushed over. The women looked as though she was quite frustrated. She must be Madam Malkin, James thought. He was quite glad he didn't have to answer the girl, as he was an only child and was worried about what house he'd be put in. His mum and dad had been in Gryffindor, but what if he got put in Slytherin? He had heard that was the worst house to be in. Everyone says not one wizard in Slytherin had ever been good, they had used their abilities and powers for bad. 'Now dears, Hogwarts?',the woman presumed. Mrs. Potter came back over, accompanied by who must be the girls mother. She had the same plump, round, happy face. 'Ah, this must be James,'the woman said, and when no one told her she was wrong she went on, 'This is my daughter, Alice, I see you two have met?' Alice's face flushed slightly pink. 'Yes, mum.' Her mum smiled down at her. 'Excuse me,' came the voice of madam malkin. 'Hogwarts?', she repeated.

smiled up at and insited that she get Alice's robes fitted first and didn't object. So James was frced to wait in the crowds of people. 'At least I'm next,' James thought to himself. Soon enough, Madam Malkin bustled over and pulled out a measuring tape. With a flick of her wand, the tape was flying around James, taking measurements of his height, his waist, even the size of his head! At that point, Madam Malkin flicked her wand again, and the tape fell to the ground with a soft thump. She hurried off and was back with a set of robes in no time. James tried them on and with a few snips of her levitating scissors, they were a perfect fit. pulled out her purse, waved to the now departing Gartons' and set six galleons on Madam Malkins counter. They then made their way out and breathed in the cool, fresh air. 'Thank God that's done', seemed to be exhausted already, 'Off to Flourih and Blotts then...'

They arrived at the other end of the street in minutes and headed into another crowded store. pulled out the list and went off in search of the right books. Suddenly James heard a voice behind his back. It sounded arrogant and haughty. He swivveled round to face a small greasy, black haired boy about is age. The boy sneered at him. 'You must be James, am i correct?' The boy seemed to think he was better than James. This made him tense. 'Yeah, who are you?' James didn't care about having manners and being polite right now. The boy sneered again, 'I', the boy paused and took a bored breath in and out, 'am Severous Snape.' Suddenly, another boy of their age jumped in to join them. 'Washed your hair lately, Snivillus?' The boy was not afraid to speak his mind, for James had been thinking the exact same thing. 'Sirius, what a pleasure.' Snape made his ugly, sneering face and turned back to James, 'You don't want to be hanging around that filth, his whole family's only been in Slytherin...' Snape obvously knew how to touch a nerve with the boy. James picked up on this and quickly replied, 'I think I can choose my own friends thank you very much, and you really could do with a wash, you stink and all. I'd fry an egg on your head only it's full of lice.' Snape, if possible, looked even more sour and stalked away. 'Good one', Sirius winked at him, 'Never would of thought of that.' Sirius seemed nice but James was still full aware of the fact that Sirius' whole family had been in Slytherin. But maybe Sirius was different, he didn't look like the type that would turn bad. At that point a little boy with black hair ran over, 'Mum says to come on and stop hanging round with that scum.' Sirius looked very angered by this announcement, 'REGULUS', sirius gave James an appologetic look and gave Regulus such a menacing look that the younger boy ran off to find his mum. 'Look, I'm really sorry, I promise you I'm nothing like my family. Please believe me.' James looked at Sirius and couldn't help trusting him. 'I believe you.' Sirius looked a lot happier at this statement. 'Are you going to Hogwarts, then?' Sirius' eyes filled with hope when James replied, 'Yeah'. 'What house do you think you'll be -' he was cut off when a girl rushed over. She had black hair and was quite pretty. 'Sirius', she said in baby voice, 'Have you been bullying poor ickle Regulus again?' Sirius gave her his dirtiest look yet, obviouly disliking the girl. 'James, this is my cousin Bellatrix.' Sirius said in a stony voice. 'Hello.' James said politely. 'Ooh, is this your ickle fwend Sirius?' The girl was quie rude, James put his guard up again, ready for action. 'Go away Bellatrix.' Sirius was trying to restrain the anger in his voice. 'Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today...' Bellatrix looked to be preparing for a full on argument when appeared with her hands full of books. Harry rushed over to help her, followed by Sirius. Once they got organized, thanked the two boys and told James they had to move on now before the other shops were crowded. James doubted their would be any shop without crowds of people but obeyed his mother. He waved goodbye to Sirius and as he was walking out the door he heard Bellatrix's nasty voice 'Quite the charmer today Sirius, aren't we?' But before Harry heard the rest of the conversation they were on their way to a shop full of cauldrons and brass instruments.

Mrs Potter yet again pulled the now crumpled list out of her pocket and read over the items. She collected the things then took James to get an ice cream. When he had his chocolate and peanut butter scoop, told him to wait there while she picked something up from a shop across the street. Soon enough she was back, holding something very large behind her back. 'Now James, I want you to take good care of her and I am getting this for you as a little going away present from your father and I, and as a way to talk to us quicker than using the ones provided at school.' James wondered what she could possibly have got him when she pulled a large cage out from behind her back containing a sleeping, shiny-black owl. 'Wow, thanks mum.' James was thrilled, he had always wanted an owl! Well, he wouls have preferred a broomstick but this was better than nothing. They went on their way back home while James tried to think of a name for his owl. He decided on Midnight. He couldn't wait to see Sirius again at Hogwarts and tell him about his new owl.


	2. Train Rides and Talking Hats

**Harry Potter- Fanfiction Ch. 2 **

James awoke the next morning at the crack of dawn. He was no longer nervous about which house he would be sorted into or if he would have friends. 'I am a wizard and I am great', he told himself, 'Everyone will be begging to be my friend!' James Potter was slightly cocky but he was young and brave and would be loyal to his friends. James ran into his parent's room at quarter to seven and jumped onto the bed. 'Wake up wake up WAKE UP,' James was looking forward to his journey to Hogwarts more every second. Mrs Potter checked the time blearily but when she saw it was now seven am, she leaped out of bed and ushered Mr Potter to get up. He had taken the day off work especially so he could see James off. James went happily downstairs to get his breakfast. Mrs Potter had managed to magic up a delicious breakfast in the few minutes she had been downstairs, 'You need your strength for the day, James'. James sat down at the old wooden dining table and began to eat. Sausages, baked beans, a fried egg, rashers and white and black pudding. Once James found himself fit to burst he made his way upstairs and found a blue t-shirt, a jacket and his best jeans. Now he was ready. The train ws due to leave at nine and it would take them half an hour to arrive at the station. Right now it was eight am and James found himself being shoved into the car by Mrs Potter while Mr Potter (Andrew) loaded James' trunk and owl into the back of the car. It was windy out and James had been forced to wear a scarf by his mother. She had also tried to make him wear mittens but he knew he would be so embarassed if Sirius, or anyone else for that matter, saw him with mittens so luckily his magic kicked in and the mittens burst into flame before disappearing into thim air.

They arrived at the train station at twenty to nine. James pulled out his ticket and looked at the platform he needed to be on. Nine and three quarters? All he could see was nine...ten. Nothing in between. Mr Potter couldn't help laughing at his son's confused face and explained to him, 'You have to go through the wall between platforms nine and ten. Muggles can't get through. You'd best take it at a run.' James was an adventurous boy and didn't even check for muggles before speeding through the wall, followed by his mother and father (who was carrying his trunk and owl). James was just about to board the train with his luggage when he remembered something he had wanted to ask. He ran back to his mother and father, 'Mum, dad? How exactly do they pick the houses you get put into?' Mrs Potter was about to say something when Mr Potter interrupted, 'No dear, it's a surprise.' He winked at James. Suddenly the whistle blew and James had to run for the train. Mrs Potter looked to be shocked, 'Run, dear, run.' He managed to jump on board just before the train sped off and his parents waved until the train turned a bend and they could no longer be seen. James wondered along the train. It was impossible! All the carriages were full. James walked all the way down to the end of the train and saw a carriage containing only one boy. The boy looked over and grinned. It was Sirius Black.

James opened the compartment door and sat on one of the seats opposite Sirius. 'Sirius, how you been?' James asked. 'Well I'm okay now. I sware to God I HATE MY FAMILY.' James didn't really know what to say as he had a loving mother and father but luckily at that precise moment the compartment door slid open to reveal a rather tired looking boy. He had sandy coloured hair and his clothes were slightly ragged. 'Excuse me, is it okay if I sit with you, all the other compartments are full.' James and Sirius grinned at eachother and knew they were thinking the same thing. 'What?', Sirius exclaimed. James continued, 'Do you mean to say that you are only sitting with us because we are in the last compartment availble?' Sirius' turn now, 'Outrageous! How dare you, how very DARE you.' James, 'Your despicable, get out, get out of this compartment.' The boy looked horrified and at a loss for words. Sirius and James grinned at him then and he knew they had been joking. 'You had me fooled there for a minute,' the boy said as he sat down beside Sirius. 'I'm Remus Lupin.' James held out his hand followed by Sirius. 'James Potter.' Of course Sirius had to change things and be dramatic. 'Black, Sirius Black.' James felt like he had known Sirius for a long time even though it'd only been two days. Remus looked a bit shocked for a moment and James couldn't think why, but Remus copped on and straightened his face at once, smiling. The three newly-founded friends spent about an hour playing exploding snap and eating chocolate frogs they had bought off the trolley. James wondered what he would of been doing if he had of been at home right now. Probably thinking up tricks to play on his muggle neighbours.

About a half hour later, the compartment door once again slid open, this time revealing the most beautiful girl James had ever seen. She had the brightest green eyes in the universe, shinier than the stars! And her hair was like a fiery haven surrounding her. James was snapped out of his trance when Sirius spoke, 'What do _you_ want Snivillus!' James suddenly noticed the greasy, black-haired boy standing beside the girl. No, she was too good for him, he was destroying her beauty just by standing there beside her. James wanted to impress the girl so he joined in at once. 'You didn't take our advice then _snivillus?' _Snape retorted at once, 'I don't take advice from complete and utter idiots.' James knew what would come next and of course he was right, Snape did his signature sneer. Sirius decided it was his turn now, 'You really need this advice _snivilus. _Your hair is greasier than yesterday!' This announcement earned Sirius yet another sneer. 'Perhaps, Black, you should go join your family. But wait a minute, they don't want you, do they? Your parents don't love you. You such a - ' But before Snape could finish his sentence Remus and the beautiful girl had stepped in as Sirius, James and Snape were now pointing wands at eachother. Remus was the next to speak, 'There is no need for violence, everyone just put down your wands.' No one responded to this but simply ignored the comment. Snape continued hi rant, 'You wouldn't Black, your family would surely welcome you if you hurt me. You'd definitely be put in Slytherin. You could come to my side, you'd surely be treated right in Slytherin - ' . Sirius' wand was now inches from snaped heart, 'If you say one more word I will make sure you die a very slow painful death _very _soon.' James didn't know what to say as he hadn't a clue about Sirius' family, but they must be very bad. The girl stepped between Sirius and Snape, 'Come on Sev.' She turned to Sirius, 'If you _ever _threathen _any_ of my friends again, _you'll _be the one that's dead.' With that she stormed out, pulling Snape behind and slammed the compartment door shut.

Sirius was the first to speak about ten minutes later, 'Bloody headcase, that girl.' James defended at once, 'Don't blame the girl, it's snivillus, he's probably driven her mental.' Luckily Sirius just agreed and wasn't suspicious. But James saw Remus' accusive face out of the corner of his eye. James just prayed he wouldn't open his mouth. About twenty minutes of shit talk later Remus announced that they had better go and change into their robes as they would arrive at Hogsmeade station within the next hour. As they made there way to the changing rooms, now chatting excitedly to one another they heard someone crying. Remus was on alert, 'Do you hear that? Come on.' They followed the muffled crying until they found the source. They came across an empty compartment, all except for a boy (crying) and a girl. Suddenly James recognised the girl. It was Bellatrix, Sirius' cousin. As soon as Sirius saw her his mood snapped. Suddenly he looked angry, really angry. He pushed open the compartment door with all his weight, causing it to slam against the wall and bounce shut again. 'Cousin, how nice, you've come to join me.' Bellatrix had her baby voice on again. 'Actually, I've come to stop you _bullying_ little kids. And you are **_no _**cousin of mine.' Bellatrix was hard to upset, she didn't care about anybody. 'Oooh, is ickle Siwius gonna wun away fwum his mummy again?' She switched to her normal voice, 'Oh wait. Your mother doesn't care about you. Always last picked aren't you? What's the matter _cousin _don't want your friends to hear what a horrible family you have? How they don't love you? How they - ' Sirius cut her off, his wand was brushing her throaght. Bellatrix had a mad gleam in her eye, 'You wouldn't Sirius, you wouldn't because your afraid your friends will leave you then, your afraid they'll think your like us. _Your _afraid they'll know who you are.' Sirius grabbed his cousin by the neck and threw her out of the compartment, '**_I never want to speak to YOU again you stupid little bitch.' _**Bellatrix just laughed manically and walked back to her compartment. All the while the boy had been standing in the corner quivering. Remus helped him at once, 'Are you okay? Where's your friends? What's your name?' The boy had watery blue eyes and was quite pudgy, 'I-I-I'm Peter. Peter Pettigrew.' Peter walked over to Sirius cautiously. 'Th-thank you.' Sirius had been glaring at the compartment door ever since Bellatrix had left, or he had forced her out. 'What? Oh, no problem. Don't let my cou- _**her**_ bully you again.

James, Remus and Sirius started making their way to the changing room then but Pettigrew followed them, he obviously had no friends. And it wasn't surprising really. They had taken pity on him so neither boy said anything while he walked with them. After a while, when Sirius had calmed down and they were back in the compartment wearing their robes he spoke up, 'So Peter, where are your friends?' Peter looked nervous, 'R-right in front of me.' He looked scared Sirius would throw him out of the compartment like he threw his cousin. Remus smiled politely whil'e Sirius looked at James and James looked at Sirius. 'Of course,' Remus said, 'Welcome to the group.' Just then the train pulled to a slow. They had reached Hogsmeade station. Slowly they unboarded the train and James felt nervous again. They had been told their luggage would be waiting for them inside. James was really worried about the housing situation again but he new Sirius would be feeling worse. If Sirius ended up in Slytherin with the rest of his family it would destroy him. Once they were outside they heard a rough voice calling over the clatter of students, 'Firs' years over 'ere, **FIRS' YEARS.' **They thought they would never get through the crowds of students but eventually they found where the noise was coming from. A man about seven foot taller than them was shouting over the screams of the students being drenched by the torrential rain. The man had a big brown overcoat and a never-ending mass of tangly black beard surrounding his head. He looked to be quite young under the acres of hair. 'FIRS' YEARS OVER 'ERE!' He shouted again. Once all the first years had gathered together the man led them to a big lake with little boats all along the shore. 'Four to a boat.' The giant man shouted. James, Peter, Sirius and Remus ran to get a boat for themselves. It was so unfortunate that it had to rain toay. The first years were drenched before the little boats even began to cross the lake. The giant-man tapped a pink umbrella they now noticed he had been carrying and the boats sped off.

It took almost half an hour to get across the lake and by the that time they were soaked to the skins. The giant-man led them up to an enormous castle that towered over the lake. It looked magnificent. None of the four boys spoke, they were lost in their own thoughts. Once they had entered the castle they were greeted by a strict-looking woman in dark green velvet robes. She had cat-like reflexes and wore round horn-rimmed glasses. She instructed them to wait there until they were called and to dry themselves off a bit. James was just wondering how he was supposed to dry himself off when a towel formed in front of every first year with a flick of her wand. The woman then briskly walked out of the room. Chatter immediately rose among the students. There was exitement and nervousness dwelling in the entrance hall with the students. They were about to be sorted into their houses. Peter and Remus were talking animatedly two a boy and a girl behind them but James and Sirius remained silent until the strict woman waved them into the hall. James was not only worried about the house he would be in but also how it would be chosen. What if he had to do tests and he failed them all? He looked around the hall and saw four big tables with a banner on each. Griffindor's was in scarlet an gold writing with a picture of a lion roaring. Slytherin's was silver and emerald with a picture of a hissing snake. Hufflepuff had a badger and Ravenclaw had an eagle, although James had been expecting a raven. On a stage about seven inches above th ground at the top of the hall was another long table of all the teachers. The table was facing the students and Dumbledore was sitting in the middle. In the very centre of the great hall there was a small stool bearing an old, ragged hat. Suddenly the hat ripped open at the seam and began to speak. 'I know you're used to my usual lyrics but today a bring a warning. Take heed. There will be war upon us soon. It is time for us to unite and put aside our differences. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor, Slytherin. We are all the same. We must embrace each others talents and use them against the real enemy. So I asl you to unite, show loyalty, friendship, cunning, braveness, strength, cleverness and we can be stronger than the world. Just unite.' The hat's 'mouth' close again and the first student was called to the stool, 'Arnold, Gregorick.' A rather weedy, nervous looking boy made his was to the stool. The hat was put on his head and after a few seconds it roared out, 'HUFFLEPUFF.' Two gils later and it was Sirius' turn. As he was called to the hat James gave him a small thumbs up. The hat took quite a while to decide what house Sirius should be in but eventually roared, 'GRIFFINDOR!' The whole hall fell silent. No one had expected a Black to be put in Griffindor. But as Sirius made his way to the Griffindor table, the Griffindors wooped and applaused.

After quite a while it was Lupin's turn. The hat took quite a long time to decide his fate aswell but not as long as Sirius. Lupin got put in Griffindor to instant applause and soon enough it was Peter's turn. The hat also took a long time to decide where Peter should go and this was making Jame more and more nervous. 'GRIFFINDOR.' More applause. It was James turn now. He felt sick in his stomach. What if he got picked for no house? What if he simply wasn't good enough? It was too late to go back now and James was determined. The hat hd barely touched his head when it yelled out, 'GRIFFINDOR!' James got major applause and happily sat down between Remus and Sirius. At that moment Dubledore stood up. 'Ahem.' No one had heard him. He whispered something and pointed his wand at his throaght. '**SILENCE!'** The hall was quiet. 'Now I know you are all starving, so I'm going to make this quick. Filch has asked me to remind you that dung bombs, stink-a-rangs and buzzing beezles are banned. For a full list on banned items you may look at the notice on the door the Filch's office. As you know the forest is off limits to **every **student. A new tree has also been planted this year. The womping willow. Students are forbidden from touching the willow tree unless they desire risking their lives or painful injuries. I don't think I've got any more to say except _Bon a petit.' _Suddenly the tables filled with food. Mashed potatoes, roast potatoes, baked potatoes... EVERYTHING. Sirius' stomach gave a growl of hunger and Sirius shoved a whole potato into his mouth and swallowed in one go. They ate and ate until they couldn't possibly eat any more and soon anough dessert disappeared and they were shown to their dormitiory by the Griffindor prefects. James tried to keep track of the route but it was impossible with the moving stairs and the waving people in pictures distracting him. Soon enough they reached a big painting called the 'fat lady'. She asked for the password (which was igglefumf) and they climbed inside. After the long day the four boys were exhausted. They ran up to the dormitory and Sirius quickly claimed the bed by the window. James took the one next to it, Remus the one next to that, and Peter the end bed. They were the only ones in their dormitiry. Remus fell asleep straight away, well he had looked extremely tired, followed by Peter (who unfortunately for the rest of them, snored). Sirius and James stayed up talking for a while but eventually gave in to tired-ness and James heard Sirius sleeping within minutes. As James drifted off he sleep, he could just imagine less than twenty four hours ago he had been worrying about this very day.


	3. Elves and secrets

**Harry Potter- Fanfiction Ch. 3**

It took James a few minutes to realize where he was. He could not help grinning. He looked to his left to see an also grinning Sirius looking back at him. He nodded his head towards Remus and Peter. James looked in that direction to see they were still fast asleep. Eventually they decided they would leave Remus as he had looked really tired the day before. But Peter had kept them awake for ages with his loud snores last night. 'Okay…3…2…..ONE!' Sirius and James threw the jug of water that had been beside the window over Peter and the sight had been comic. Peter had pulled the duvet hurriedly over his head and screamed, 'Don't hurt me! Take them instead!' James and Sirius were in fits of laughter. Peter peeked from under his duvet to see them rolling on the ground practically crying with hysterics while Remus tried to suppress a smile from his bed. 'That was n-not funny!', squeaked Peter. 'It was...' Sirius gasped. James continued, 'completely...' more laughter. 'HYSTERICAL!' the two boys shouted in unison then re-collapsed on the ground, laughing harder than ever. It took a whole twenty minutes for the pair to calm down.

At eight they headed down for breakfast. Many people were already sitting at their house tables eating toast, cereal, scones and fruit and drinking pumpkin juice. As they were eating, the strict woman who they soon found out was Professor McGonagal and head of Griffindor House, handed them out timetables. Today wasn't so bad. They had double charms and transfiguration before lunch, followed by double defence against the dark arts, which James was looking forward to the most. Suddenly many rustling feathers and flapping wings could be heard over the chatter. It was the post owls. James saw his father's white snowy-owl and watched it swoop down onto the table, gracefully. There was a letter tied to his leg. James gently untied the letter and saw a saw a small parcel that had been beind it. He opened the letter first,

_Dear James, I hope you have been enjoying your time so far at Hogwarts.  
__We know you will be a great student. Love you, mum. James, as you have  
probably noticed, there is a parcel attatched to your letter. **DO NOT OPEN  
IT IN FRONT OF ANYONE YOU CAN'T TRUST. **It is very valuable so take  
care of it. It has been passed down in the family for generations and I hope  
one day you can give it to your son. Good luck son, Love you, Dad._

James wondered what could be in the parcel when he was distracted by Sirius' short, angry breaths. In Sirius' hand was a red envelope. It was smoking at the corners. James recognized it at once, it was a howler. Remus was telling Sirius he should just get it over with and Peter just looked petrified, as if the letter was going to explode and kill them all any second. 'Come on, mate, you'll be better off if you open it.' Remus was trying to be sympathetic. Sirius decided to put his brave face on and ripped the howler open. It flew in front of him and started shouting in what must be his mothers voice, **'SIRIUS BLACK! HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE FAMILY NAME! GRIFFINDOR? GRIFFINDOR? THE REST OF YOUR WHOLE FAMILY IS OR HAS BEEN IN SLYTHERIN!  
DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK FOR CHRISTMAS OR EASTER OR EVER! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME TO THIS HOUSE ANYMORE**!' At that point the letter teared itself into pieces and fell all over Sirius' breakfast. Every single Slytherin still at breakfast were holding their sides, splitting with laughter. But Bellatrix could be heard over all else, rolling hysterically on the ground. James stood up suddenly and was about to walk over and hit anyone at that table he could get his hands on but Sirius pulled him down again, 'They're not worth it.' Sirius was right. It was now five to nine and most people had left so as not to be late for class. Remus looked anxiously at around, 'We'd better get to class, we'll be late.' The four friends set off for charms. It took them the whole ten minutes to find the class, but luckily when they arrived panting, no teacher could be seen. They slid into four seats near the back and wondered why everyone was so quiet. They were all hunched over their books. This was strange... Suddenly a squeaky voice announce, 'Would you four like to tell me _why_ you are late?' James jumped and looked down. Their was a small wizard about the height of his desk looking up at him rather crossly. 'We...um...got lost.' James explained. 'Well, as it is your first day I shall let you off. But if it happens again then detention.' The squeaky voice said again, 'Open your books on page four and begin reading the theory on levitation charms, we shall start practicing them in - ' he looked at his watch, 'Ten minutes.' James heard Remus' sigh of relief, Remus seemed to be the good type he didn't want to upset anyone. James and Sirius on the other hand...

James spent the ten minutes he was meant to be reading about cheering charms, talking to Sirius from behind his book. Remus was reading his book with creases in his forehead and Peter was watching their conversation intently, a slight look of jealousy in his watery eyes. 'Alright class -' he flicked his wand and the tables and chairs disapeared leaving those who had bad reflexes to fall on the ground (this included Peter but sadly not Snape) - 'Time to practice the real thing.' Potter, up here.' James strode cockily up to the front of the classroom. He caught Sirius' eye and grinned. 'Okay, Potter, swish and flick, wingardian leviosa.' Flitwick demonstrated. James lifted his wand and with a swift movement in his wrist he said 'Wingardian Leviosa.' His feather rose up and up above everyone's head. 'Well done , ten points to Griffindor, you may sit.' Next he called Remus up to the front of the classroom. 'You try it, Lupin.' Remus managed such a perfect levitation charm that Flitwick cried out in joy, 'Oh well done, well done, twenty points for Griffindor, ', Flitwick looked highly pleased with himself, 'Okay, we'll have one more. How about... Snape.' Snape had a bored face on and James knew that no matter how much he hated Snape, Snape would succeed in performing the charm. He had to do something. Snape was walking up to the top of the class. James thought, Anything, anything...' He looked at Sirius. Sirius grinned at him, he had his wand out under the desk. James grinned back and pulled his out too. 'Three...two...one' Sirius mouthed. They both shot red sparks at Sirius from the tips of theit wands. Snape screamed in mid-spell and the feather blew up, while Snape was thrown backwards. It was almost as funny as the incident with Peter that morning.

Snape stood up and stalked out of the room. Lily threw James a ferocious look. If looks could kill, they'd be dead. A squeaky voice arose from the pool of laughter, 'Class dismissed, Black, Potter, you stay behind.' The class silently filed out and James mouthed to Remus, 'You go on, we'll catch up.' Remus nodded and left with Peter. Once the classroom was empty Flitwick spoke again, 'Now boys, as impressive as that spell was, it was not funny, and could have been dangerous. Therefore I will be deducting those ten points, Potter and you and Mr Black shall serve detention with me on Thursday. There are tables that need fixing after my second year class were practising the reducto spell. You may go.' Once they had left the classroom Sirius said, It was so worth it though.' 'Yeah, first detentons of the year, and in the first subject of the first day. Has to be a record that does.' Sirius grinned, 'We deserve a trophy for that.' James looked serous again now, 'But did you see Lily's face? She was so angry.' 'Don't worry mate, she'll soon realize what slime that boy is.' James smiled, 'Grease would suit better than slime.' Sirius and James laughed their way to the next class, transfiguration with McGonagal. Remus and Peter had saved them seats and they had a silent quarrel over who had to sit beside Peter. In the end Remus stood up and walked over to join Peter. Sirius and James whispered thanks and sat down. At that moment a cat stalked into the classroom and transfigured into the strict looking woman that was McGonagal while walking up to her desk. 'Okay class, quiet.' '_QUIET!' _The room was silent. Sirius looked amazed, 'Professor, your a - an animagus.' For a moment James thought he saw a faint trace of a smile on McGonagal' face, 'Yes Mr Black, thank you for starting this conversation. I suppose most of you want to know what an animagus is now?' There were murmurs and nods from the students. James already knew what an animagus was. A person who used a spell to make themselves able to change into a certain animal when they want. Professor McGonagal went into the explanation in a lot of detail while Sirius and James whispered to eachother all through the class. At twelve the class was dismissed and the four boys set off for lunch together.

After lunch they headed outside, where they would have defence against the dark arts. It was a terrible day, almost as bad as the last night! The rain had ceased at that particular moment luckily enough, but the clouds were still full of great, black clouds. Once they reached a stretch of wet grass beside a rather large cabin they were greeted by who must be the teacher. He was called Professor Quinty. He was a muscular man of rather large build. 'Okay class, today we will be studying - ' he pulled a small slip of paper out of his pocket and peered at it ' - Ah yes, dimphel elves. Tricky creatures, dimphel elves, they like to build nests in your ears. Very dangerous if they decide to do that, can breed very quickly and soon you'd be over run by them. Okay, I hope you've all brought your earplugs.' Everyone rummaged in their bags for a set of earplugs. 'Ah good, put them on now, that's it.' James and Sirius rolled their eyes, looking at eachother. The teacher seemed to think they were babies. 'I'm going to release the dimphel elves in a minute, so be ready. When I open the cage, I want you to point your wand at them and shout _irrelvio._ They will be immobalised in the air. Then I want you to return them to their cage using the levitation charm.' There were sniggers at this and the name _snivillus _was heard among the students. 'Okay, earplugs in, let's go.' Everyone stuffed earplugs in their ears as quick as they could and Quinty opened the cage. Little orange elves began running around the grass and climbing up peoples legs. '_Irrelvio!' _James immobalised two at once, while Peter was having a spot of trouble hitting any. James levitated the elves back into the cage. Quinty shouted out, 'Excellent Potter, ten points for Griffindor!' Sirius and Remus went for the same elf at the same time, causing it to shoot right into the cage and knock against the back of it. 'Ten points each for Black and Lupin. Oh Evans, wonderful! Four at once, I've never seen a first year with such talent! Twenty five points for Griffindor! 'Great', thought James, 'Now shes better than me at my favourite subject on top of everything else. Soon enough the lesson ended and they were dismissed twenty minutes early for their good work. They arrived at the castle again after ten minutes of trudging through soaking wet grass.

They ran up to the common room and dumped their bags in a corner. Sirius looked around the common room, probably checking in case Snape was nosey-ing, then spoke, 'I'm bored.' Remus looked cautious now, as if he didn't want to open his mouth incase he gave Sirius any ideas, but he didn't have to as James spoke up at once, 'Lets go exploring! Dumbledore said this castle is full of secrets!' Sirius and James grinned at eachother yet again. 'Those in favour of exploring?' Remus looked doubtful, 'Do we have a choice?' By 'we' he had meant him and Peter. Sirius and James grinned _again. _'Nope.' They replied in unison. They left through the portrait hole, not really knowing where they were going. 'Lets go this way,' Sirius turned left up a staircase. Suddenly the staircase changed course, swinging a right, 'I guess we're going this way then.' Sirius shrugged. They stepped through a door into what looked like a very old classroom that hadn't been used in years. In the ver corner of the classroom was a large object with a cloth over it. James and Sirius hurries over excitedly. Remus looked wary and Peter looked yet again petrified. 'I don't think you should touch it', Remus spoke up. Sirius just laughed, 'We've come this far.' It was James turn to shrug as Remus looked at him. Carefully the two boys pulled down the cloth. But there was nothing there. James reached out and felt a strange sensation with his hand. He stepped into where the cloth had been and the part of him beyond that point had disappeared. 'James' ,he heard Remus' warning but continued moving. He plunged his face into the icy sensation and saw a wonderful room on the other side. James walked through and was immediately followed by Sirius. 'Wow, nice room.' It was big and spacious complete with a double four poster bed, chest of drawers, bathroom and shelves of books. It was nicely furnished and was surprisingly gleaming with cleanliness. Not a spec of dust could be seen. 'Sirius, James?' James looked back at the "doorway" they had entered through. 'Oh, come on in, it's safe.' Seconds later, Remus' head appeared out of thin air in the corner they had come in, followed by the rest of his body. 'It really is safe Peter', Remus called back. Peter obviously hadn't trusted the two boys since this mornings incident.

'W-wow.' Peter looked amazed. Sirius had decided to check out the bed by lying down and relaxing. Peter was looking around gob smacked and James was opening the drawers looking for more information. Remus on the other hand looked cautious and didn't want to touch anything. He looked at his watch, 'It's almost dinner, come on, we should go back now.' James and Sirius did their now siganture grins and James siad aloud what they had both been thinking, 'Only if we can come back later.' Remus nodded, happy to be leaving and Peter just followed them out, expressionless. They passed through the icy, invisible mist and made their way down the first stairs they came to. But when they reached the bottom of the stairs they had no clue to where they were. 'Lets go this way.' Sirius decided. James and Sirius led and Remus and Peter followed. Sirius was beginning to look distressed after only five minutes. His stomach was growling angrily at him. Suddenly Remus voiced, 'Do you smell that? It's dinner! But it couldn't possibly be served yet could it?' Remus checked his watch again. 'Okay Remus, you follow your nose and we'll follow you', came Sirius bright idea. Remus sniffed and starting walking quickly down the corridor. He led them down some stairs and eventually stopped in front of painting of a bowl of fruit. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming briskly towards them. They hunched up against the painting. Suddenly their was a giggling noise. At first Sirius whispered, '_Shut up Peter! Do you want to get us caught?'_ Peter looked hurt, 'It's not me!' Sirius looked around them, the footsteps were coming closer now... 'Okay whoever it is just _shut up_!' James' eyes widened, 'Look, it's the orange!' Each one of the other three boys peered at the painting, and sure enough the orange was giggling. Sirius back was brushing against him, tickling him. Sirius moved as to shut him up and a handle appeared where the orange had been. The footsteps were now only inches away. James wrenched open the hidden door and tumbled down a countless number of steps. It had been his only choice. He jumped up quickly so as not to be squished by his three friends. There was a wondeful smell that James could now smell too. He walked down the small corridor and found himself surrounded by lots of tiny house-elves carrying tray after tray of food. As the four boys walked past each elf bowed to them. An elf with eyes the size of saucers walked over to them and asked them to take a seat. The boys did as she asked.

'What would you like to eat?' The elf had an unbelieveably squeaky voice. Even higher and squeakier than Flitwicks! Sirius and James grinned, 'Well, we would like lots of dinner, you choose, and some raspberry crumble.' Remus gave Sirius a sharp look as the elf hurried off to get what they desired. In minutes she arrived back, followed by eight more elves and trays of food. They laid the food on the table and Sirius began stuffing his face, no dignity. James laughed and also began eating, though a little more carefully. The food was _**amazing**_! He had never tasted anything like it. Peter of course joined in the eating party after Sirius and James and Remus nibbled at a sausage with an amazed look on his face. It was eight o clock before they were finished eating and Sirius and James still wanted to do more exploring! Remus looked doubtful, 'Its an hour before curfew, and you've already got a detention.' He looked at the pair. They grinned. 'We may have a detention already, dear Remus, but you don't.' James winked. 'Well I don't intend on getting one either so lets go. It'll be adventure enough finding the common room in time.' James and Sirius decided on tomorrow and led the group back to the common room. It took them half an hour to find it but once they did they said the password (which was now hermius ragulius) and climbed through the portrait hole. Their first day was over and they were yet again exhausted. The changed in their dormitory and fell into bed. Again, Remus and Peter fell asleep immediately. Leaving James and Sirius awake. But they didn't talk to eachother tonight. They were each wrapped in their own thoughts.


	4. Broken Glass and Mysteries

James was woken the next morning by a deafening smash. He immediately jumped out of bed, wand at the ready. What he saw was unbelievable. Peter was standing by the window, a bemused look on his face. Remus was, like James, standing with his wand out, and Sirius was jumping about the room in agony. He had been attemting to scare Peter when he'd accidently jumped on the glass jug and broke it. He was leaving trails of blood all around the room where he had been jumping around in pain. James reached realization and lowered his wand, slowly. Remus did the same. The three boys burst into fits of laughter. But happiest of all was Peter. He had managed to get back at Sirius by simply sleeping. Remus was the first to speak, 'I think you should go to the hospital wing.' Sirius glared at him, 'Oh really? You do? That's funny because I was just thinking the exact same thing!' Sirius spoke with an angry tone. James found this quite funny, Sirius wasn't used to being the one people were laughing at, he was used to being the cause of the laughter at someone else. 'Come on Sirius.' James offered to take him to the hospital wing. James told Remus and Peter that he would see them in class later and left with a cursing Sirius. 'You know your lucky it's only quarter to seven. The common room would be full other-wise.' James stated as they slowly made their way down the stairs that led to their dormitory. When they reached the common room Sirius froze. It took James a nano-second to realize what was wrong. He looked around the common room, and sure enough, sitting beside the now extinguished firplace, was Severous and Lily. James clenched his wand in his pocket, but didn't withdraw it. He noticed Snape do the same, which made him even more wary.

'Ah, if it isn't the _good _little Black. I hear your family aren't very happy with you, _Sirius_', Snape sneered then continued, 'You seem to have broken a family tradition, _Black, _it is your family who have _all _been put in Slytherin?' Sirius was the angriest James had ever seen him, 'They are _**not **_my family, not anymore.' Snape smiled scathingly, 'Not your family? Havn't you ever heard of choosing friends, not family? Though you don't seem to be very good at that either.' Snape eyed James, a look of disgust on his face. This angered Sirius further, he had his wand pointed straight at Snape, '_**If you ever look at one of my friends like that again, I'll take your wand and levitate it up your greasy ass, understood snivillus?' **_Sirius had been too quick for Snape, who was still fidgeting in his pocket for his wand. Suddenly he pulled it out and shouted a spell at Sirius, he was thrown backwards and knocked against the wall. James stepped in immediately, '_Expeliarmus!' _Snapes wand flew up into the air and landed in James' hand, gracefully. Lily looked horrified, 'Severous, Black, Potter, **_stop_**! Stop fighting against eachother! Didn't you listen to the sorting hat, Severous you have more sense than that!' James threw Snape's wand accross the room and stormed out with Sirius. As he left through the portrait hole, he heard Lily whispering angrily at Snape but didn't catch what she was saying. At least she seemed to be catching on to the type of person Snape was.

They reached the hospital wing by ten past seven and Madam Pomfrey was rather annoyed at being woken so early but mended Sirius' foot in a dash, 'You've lost some blood so you going to have to stay here overnight and take hourly doses of medicine to grow more blood cells. I'm afraid it won't taste very nice.' She bustled off to make up the medicine, leaving Sirius and James alone to talk about the incident that has just happened in the common room. 'Don't worry about Snape, Sirius, he's a right cunt. We know you're not like your family.' Sirius knew by "we" James had meant himself, Peter and Remus, but what about the rest of the world? When Sirius didn't respond James continued, 'Look, you can come and stay with me and my family any time you want.' At this, Sirius face brightened, 'Really?' James laughed, 'Of course, that's what friends are for!' 'Thanks mate.' Madam Pomfrey then bustled back to Sirius' bed with some horrible-looking, slimey, green liquid in one hand and a bottle of pumpkin juice to wash the slimey stuff down in the other hand. 'Now Black, I'm sure you'll watch where your going in future after tasting this.' Sirius took the slimey potion without one word of complaint, to show Madam Pomfrey that he didn't regret cutting his foot in the least. But as soon as she went back to her office he reached for the pumpkin juice and gulped it down quickly. 'James, you have to go to class.' James looked surprised, 'Since when did you care about going to class? Besides, I'm not leaving you mate.' Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared beside them again, 'Oh yes you are, Potter. Go on, get to class.' James muttered a swear word under his breath, told Sirius he'd see him later, and started walking slowly to class. There was still ten minutes before class and breakfast had already finished in the great hall, so James thought he might just go and visit some elf friends of his and get some breakfast.

It took him five minutes to get to the kitchens, leaving about three minutes to eat and be on time for class. As usual the elves bowed to him as he entered and asked him what he would lke. James just asked for some toast so he could eat it on his way to class if he had to which he soon found out he would. James met Remus and Peter outside greenhouse one and finished his toast. He had just swallowed the last crumb and explained how Sirius was, when a rather stout woman silenced the class and opened the door to the greenhouse with a spell that sounded like, '_Aloha more a_.' They went into the greenhouse, grateful that it was very warm in there. 'Okay class, today we will be repotting hermi-snakes. You will need your dragon-hide gloves as they bite.' The class looked slightly horrified but Professor Sprout either didn't notice or just chose to ignore this, 'I'll demonstrate first, everyone is to pay attention.' She pulled her dragon hide gloves on and shoveled some soil into a pot. She then made a hollow in the centre of the soil and pulled the wriggling green plant closer to her. With one swift movement she yanked the snake-y plant out of its original pot and into the new one, pressing the soil firmly againt its stem. As soon as she has touched the hermi-snake it had began snapping at her. 'Okay class, get started, two to a plant ans remember to hold it _away _from your face. Remus paired up with Peter but gave James an apologetic glance and James paired up with a hufflepuff boy called Gareth McMillan. They had herbology with Hufflepuff. The boy seemed nice but was quite bossy and wanted to do most of the work himself, which James did not complain about this. After Herbology they had double potions. James had rather been looking forward to potions, he had been thinking of making poison to give to snivillus when Snape himself appeared. 'Ah Potter, how's your greasy friend?' Snape did his snape sneer. 'Well he's cleaner than you if that's what you men ya greasy pig!' Snape looked disgruntled and James grinned nastily, he was winning. 'Where's Evans then? Not here to stick up for you?' Snape looked ferocious, '_**I do not need a filthy mud blood to fight for me.' **_Remus looked horrified and there were a few 'How dare you!'s. James was boiling inside with hatred, 'You take that back _**now.' **_Before any more could be said, Professor Slughorn, the rather plump potions master appeared and smiled at them joyfully. He led them into the classroom and they sat down, James, Sirius and Peter at the back and Snape near the front by himself. Lily was with some girls that were in the same dormitiory as her and hadn't heard Snape's crude comment about her.

Slughorn spoke up at that moment. 'Okay class, first off I'd like to tell you about my slug club. Students of great talent and ability are welcome to join. Now, I'll call the roll. Black, ah yes Black is in the hospital wing.' Snape smiled nastily at James. 'Bones, a promising student. Caddar. Diggory, ah yes quite promising. Evans...Elliott...' he continued until he reached 'Lupin' then paused and looked up inquisitively and smiled at Remus. He then moved on and James just thought Remus must be another 'promising student'. Peter was not, as James had expected, a promising student. 'Potter, ah yes. I know your father quite well Potter, an aurer. Talented wizard, I should expect the same of you.' Slughorn smiled and James looked smugly at Snape. The roll call ended on promising student 'Alice Yarneck' a student 'destined for great things'. Slughorn stood up and pulled a small crystal glass bottle with turquise liquid filling it. 'Can anyone in the class tell me what this is?' Lily's hand and Snape's hand rose immediately followed by Remus' hand. 'Oh good, let's see, Lupin, you answer this one. Don't worry there will be penty of questions for the rest of you!' Remus spoke up, 'It is Furaha daima, a happiness potion, giving whoever drinks it confidence and happiness. It is turquise because of the tausi feathers and blue beetle blood. A tausi is a large type bird with emerald engraved feathers.' He added after a curious look from the rest of the class. Slughorn looked delighted, 'Couldn't have explained it better myself, twenty points for Griffindor!' Snape looked jealous and stroppy but Lily looked over and smiled at Lupin from the other side of the classroom beside Alice. 'Would anyone like to tell us why Furaha daima can be dangerous?' The same four hands shot up. 'Ms Evans?' 'It can be deadly if you take an overdose of the potion as you are liable to do careless and dangerous things un-knowing of the seriousness of what you are doing. This has been blamed on the draught giving over-confidence when too much is taken, but there are arguments against this case.' 'Oh excellent Ms Evans! Twenty points!' Lily looked satisfied to be at Lupins level but Snape still looked moody and Alice now looked slightly bored.

James hadn't spoken to Alice since he had met her in Diagon Alley a few days ago. It was very hard to believe that this time last week he had been sitting at home trying to think of something fun and adventurous to keep his mind off what house he would be in. There was no more worrying about that now though. He was in Griffindor, like his parents. James was snapped out of his trance by Remus' sharp kick under the desk. James looked up to see Slughorn looking cheerfully upon him. Lupin coughed something that sounded like, 'Kya' so James took the hint and nodded fiercly. 'Good good! You'll be just as good as your father, Potter, if not better. James nodded again, not having a clue what they were talking about. 'Okay, I will put the directions on the board - ' he flicked his wand and the chalk began scribbling by itself - 'and whoever makes the potion closest to how it should be, will win this dial.' He held up the tiny crystal dial. 'It is enough for one dose so I would advise you use it wisely.' With that everyone began rummaging for the correct ingredients and got started. They were all working away when Slughorn finally announced time up. James knew he hadn't won, his potion was only half finished, it was a pale blue colour, he put this down to adding too much beetle blood. But his potion was not the worst. Peter's was green and boiling, and Arteme Caddar's was light pink. Slughorn walked around the cauldon and looked quite taken aback when he saw this but he quickly changed his expression and continued walking. He looked quite pleased with Remus' draught and nodded approvel of Lily's. Once he had circled the room he smiled and spoke. 'We have three finalists. Each of these students had outstanding draughts. I would like to call up Ms Evans, Mr Lupin and... ah yes Mr Snape.' James was horrified! Snape? _Snivillus_ had made a better draught then him? Snape again smiled nastily at James. 'Now...as I said, each potion was outstanding! But I have decided to award the Furaha daima to... Mr Snape!' James was outraged! How the HELL had Snape made a better potion than Remus or Lily, never mind himself? Slughorn must be mental... The class was then dismissed and Snape walked away smugly with Lily by his side, praising him. It was sickening how Snape has just called her the worst word there was for a half-blood and nobody had told her, he had the nerve to walk beside her! He was unworthy! Yet she wanted him. She wanted to be his friend. She'll see... he can't keep his act up all the time. Then she'll be sorry she ever met him.

James, Remus and Peter made their way to the great hall, grabbed some lunch, then carried the rest up to the hospital wing to see Sirius. Sirius looked bored out of his wits but his face brightened and his ususal grin was back in place when he saw them approaching. They dumped the food on the bed and sat on the chairs beside it. Sirius grin flickered and disappeared when he saw the angry, teeth-clenching look on James' face after what had happened. 'What's wrong?' James breathed in and out heavily and then spoke, '_Snivillus _called Lily a mud-blood.' Sirius now understood, 'WHAT? If I had of been there I would have done what I promised him this morning, his wand up his arse!' James continued, 'But that's not all. He then beat Lily _and _Remus at making some hurfa mada potion - ' 'Furaha daima' Lupin interrupted - 'Whatever, and won the draught then walked away for lunch with Lily by his side, unknowing of what he said sbout her!' Sirius now looked about equal to James, 'The slimy, greasy fat little bast - ' 'Now now boys, there is no need for such language in the hospital wing!.' Madam Pomfrey was carrying another goblet of the slimy green potion. 'Hey, that's what your potion looked like Peter!' James exclaimed. 'And what should it have looked like?' Sirius asked inquisitively. Remus joined in now, 'Well, it wasn't supposed to be bubbling, or, well, green! It was meant to be turquise!' Everyone was now in fits of laughter except, no doubt, poor Peter. The mood seemed to have been lifted and Snape was soon forgotten. The stayed in the hospital with Sirius until they had to practically run for history of magic. They had Professor Binns, the recently deceased ghost teacher. Everyone said that he had been teaching for years and one day he had got up out of his old armchair to get to class and he was dead. He hadn't even noticed he _was _dead, never mind the fact he could glide through walls and doors and anything else he desired.

They soon found out History of Magic was a _very _boring class and the tone of Professor Binns voice did not help. It was low and droning and he went on and on and on! They were supposed to be taking notes but James decided he'd copy off Remus later and started day dreaming. He thought of Sirius alone in the hospital wing, bored and sad. Sirius really didn't fit in with his family. They were snobs and cared for no one but themselves. Whereas Sirius did care. There was so much anger in his face when he heard about Snape calling Lily a mud-blood. And James was sure there was no doubt Sirius would have taken action, maybe not levitated his wand up Snapes ass, but he would have done something. 'But I', James thought to himself, 'I did nothing. I stood there and let it happen. I threatened him, but it was all empty meaning-less words. I was a coward. Well no more, from no on it's all action.' The class ended in what felt like a million years and they had astronomy next. They had to make their way all they way up to the astronomy tower, with Peter whimpering the whole way up the staircase that he was "afraid of heights". Typical for a brainless idiot. Astronomy was almost equally as boring as Professor Binns, and Professor Serrula was not a very good teacher. She was tall and thin and had long jet black hair, but her feet were at least a size ten! It was freaky as she looked about six foot but her feet just stuck right out from her thin body. In astronomy they were learning something about the movements of the sun during the day when Serrula suddenly announced dismissal and the class stood up, stretching and yawning, and made their way to their common rooms. They had astronomy with Ravenclaws, who were the only ones no yawning and stretching, but looked quite satisfied at their days work. They raced right up to the hospital wing to see Sirius and was shocked to see him indulging himself in tonnes of chocolate frogs and bertie botts every flavour beans.

James ran over, looking shocked, as did Remus and of course, Peter. 'Oh my god! Who sent you all this?' James was perplexed. 'Don't try and pretend James, I know you bought it.' James was even more confused at Sirius comment. 'We didn't send you that.' Sirius knew by the look on their faces they were telling the truth. 'But who then?' Remus was playing detective at once, 'Was there a note?' Sirius looked enlightened, 'Oh yeah!' He plunged his hand into the mass of chocolate frog wrappers and it emerged holding a tiny piece of white parchment. Sirius read it, ' _Get well soon Sirius' _That was all it said. James grabbed the note. He looked offended, there were hearts on the two 'i's, 'How on earth did you think I would dot my 'i's with hearts?' Sirius suddenly burst on laughing, 'Well I thought perhaps Peter...' Remus and James began to laugh aswell. 'HEY!' Peter yelled. 'Shut up dung brain, or you'll have Pomfrey chase us out!' Sirius remark was sharp. 'But if you didn't send them, then who did?' Remus was in again, 'Well, I'm guessing it was a girl. Or maybe a very gay boy.' They were all in fits of silent laughter again and Peter was standing looking annpyed with his arms crossed. But who sent them? James thought. It might not be a friend at all.


End file.
